(Adapted from the Applicant's Abstract) the computer Core, under the direction of Dr. Garfinkel, will provide support for the development of computer hardware and software in the areas of simulation, data acquisition and analysis, and their integration. In each SCOR project there are components that rely on a close integration of computer simulations and experimental data. The major goal of the computer Core is to facilitate these aspects of the projects and to guarantee compatibility and comparability of the data generated.